


Your heart, your magic

by SofiaAmundsen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Beach Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Sex Magic, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaAmundsen/pseuds/SofiaAmundsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>La voce di Tony è un sussurro incerto tra i suoni armonici della spiaggia. Un gabbiano, in lontananza, si confonde per un attimo con la consistenza soffice e biancastra di una nuvola, poi torna a tagliare il cielo azzurro con il suo volo.<br/>Loki si lascia sfuggire un sorriso divertito e soddisfatto che si disegna negli angoli sensuali della sua bocca, leggermente alzati verso l’alto. Enigmatico, diabolico, provocatorio, incomprensibile: probabilmente nessuna delle lingue midgardiane ha abbastanza aggettivi per descrivere quel sorriso. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your heart, your magic

**Author's Note:**

> La fanfiction è ispirata a [questa](http://asameshii.deviantart.com/art/The-trickster-and-the-billionaire-315529572) fanart.

 

   
   
«Come hai fatto?»  
   
La voce di Tony è un sussurro incerto tra i suoni armonici della spiaggia. Un gabbiano, in lontananza, si confonde per un attimo con la consistenza soffice e  biancastra di una nuvola, poi torna a tagliare il cielo azzurro con il suo volo.  
   
Loki si lascia sfuggire un sorriso divertito e soddisfatto che si disegna negli angoli sensuali della sua bocca, leggermente alzati verso l’alto. Enigmatico, diabolico, provocatorio, incomprensibile: probabilmente nessuna delle lingue midgardiane ha abbastanza aggettivi per descrivere quel sorriso.  
Stark rivolge lo sguardo sorpreso dietro le spalle nude, candide del dio e la visione armonica e inquieta allo stesso tempo gli conferma che non è del tutto impazzito. Le onde di un mare blu, come il cielo al fondersi del giorno con la notte, si rincorrono sensualmente tra loro, esibendosi in arabesque che ricadono su loro stessi in una leggera spuma bianca, tanto soffice da essere alla mercé della brezza lieve. La sabbia, visibile solo quando il mare indietreggia divertito, è chiara, bianca, quasi quanto la pelle del dio, piacevole al contatto con la cute, nella sua consistenza setosa e affascinante. Il vento profumato di oceano gioca con i ciuffi ribelli di Tony, insinuandosi tra loro, mentre i capelli dell’asgardiano sembrano quasi danzare a tempo con questo.  
   
Loki non risponde, si limita ad avvicinare il volto raffinato a quello dell’altro, poggiare la bocca sulla sua e coinvolgerlo in un bacio passionale. Tony rimane inebriato da quei profumi – la pelle di Loki, il suo respiro, la salsedine –, da quei suoni – le onde che si infrangono sussurrando, i loro ansimi sfuggiti e mai ripresi -, da quelle immagini – il corpo nudo e seducente del dio sopra il suo, il luogo ameno in cui si trova -, tanto da dimenticare per un attimo la sua domanda sospesa e abbandonarsi a quel contatto umido e lussurioso. Loki ha una bocca bellissima. Una bocca che ti fa venire i brividi solo a guardarla, dei prolungati brividi carichi di lussuria lungo la spina dorsale. Delle labbra che immagini muoversi sul tuo corpo, lasciare baci ardenti, e poi giù, giù, lungo tutto il tuo desiderio. Non si può resistere a quella bocca, non quando ti bacia prendendosi una parte di te, quella più cosciente, e divorando famelica le tue labbra e sussurrando su queste.  
   
A Tony serve un grande sforzo mentale per riuscire a tirare indietro l’altro, strattonando dolcemente i suoi capelli sulla nuca.  
   
«Rispondimi.»  
   
Loki sorride ancora, in quel modo così sensuale che sa far capitolare Stark in ogni momento e gli fa venir voglia di interrompere una riunione del consiglio d’amministrazione solo per possederlo sulla sua scrivania, ancora sfatto dall’ultima volta.  
   
«Nello stesso modo in cui ti ho fatto sparire di dosso i vestiti, poco fa.»  
   
Tra un bacio e l’altro, nella propria camera, Tony aveva impiegato diversi minuti per rendersi conto di non avere più nulla addosso, se non il corpo nudo di quel nordico diabolico.  
   
«Magia. È così che la banalizzate voi, no?» continua con la sua voce ironica, provocante, profonda.  
   
«È con quella che mi hai preso il cuore?»  
   
Quella frase scivola via dalle labbra di Tony e persino lui si stupisce di sentirla, mentre la sua mano si muove inconsciamente verso il petto dell’altro, come a voler dire _e io ho preso il tuo_.  
Loki sorride. Questa volta il suo sorriso sembra quasi dolce, quasi sincero, ma nessuno dei due ammetterebbe mai di definirlo così.  
   
«Credo di aver usato altri stratagemmi per quello» conclude, e le loro labbra sono di nuovo un gioco sensuale di morsi che si assaggiano e si accarezzano ogni volta.  
   
Il bacio si fa più coinvolgente e Stark chiude gli occhi senza accorgersene, abbandonandosi a quella _magia_ e perdendosi così la meraviglia dei poteri di Loki che si esibiscono per il diletto di un mortale.  
 Il paesaggio cambia, il cielo, limpido e azzurro, sembra entrare in contatto con una goccia di colore più scuro, amalgamarsi con questa, assorbirla, mutando gradualmente ma velocemente in un blu energico ed intenso di oscurità luminosa. Milioni, miliardi di stelle fanno il loro ingresso silenzioso in quella distesa infinita di notte, splendendo come diamanti al riflesso di una luce limpida. Alcune sfavillano più delle altre e sembrano più grandi, nel loro troneggiare scintillanti. Persino il mare sembra cambiare colore e umore, ora più scuro e più inquieto, ingoia nel suo potente ondeggiare la linea che lo divide dal cielo.  
   
La mano di Stark si muove sulla schiena di Loki, bramando quel corpo affusolato e premendolo conto il suo, quasi a cercare di nascondere o placare il suo desiderio ormai evidente. Il dio inarca la schiena per spingere il bacino contro quello dell’umano, rendendolo consapevole di essere nella stessa, dolce, incontrollabile condizione.  
   
«Ti voglio» ed è quasi un sussurro tra le labbra di Stark, un gemito roco e possessivo.  
   
«Sei mio» le unghie lunghe di Loki si aggrappano alla spalla di Tony, mentre una mano afferra entrambe le loro erezioni e dà inizio a un gioco che è un vortice senza ritorno.  
   
Il sussurro del mare che accarezza la spiaggia per poi ritrarsi e lasciarla insoddisfatta sembra coprire i loro ansimi, ma non è che lo sfondo bisbigliato ai respiri di Stark sulla bocca di Loki, a quelli di Loki sulla bocca di Stark, trattenuti a fatica, lasciati sfuggire come parole sulla riva.  
Il dio morde ancora le labbra dolci e profumate del suo uomo e sbuffa il suo nome in un quello che presto sarà un gemito, soffermandosi con la lingua capace sulla esse strisciata. Il miliardario si ritrova a domandarsi se sia morto e a rispondersi che se quello è il paradiso – _o l’inferno_ – avrebbe preferito essere morto diverso tempo prima.  
   
Entrambi perdono consapevolezza della magia, di loro stessi, e si scoprono ad avere la stessa sensazione: sono un’unica cosa, l’uno con il corpo dell’altro, fusi con il mare, la sabbia, il vento.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
